


Harry Potter & Chill

by mmmarie



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Language, M/M, Sexy, also, but they dont get very far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmarie/pseuds/mmmarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke wants to marathon Harry Potter, and Ian agrees, but only because Luke is so darn cute. However, the two boys' hormones soon get in the way of the movie watching...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter & Chill

Bored out of his mind, Ian watched Luke more than the movie he was intended to be watching. Little crinkles etched themselves into his face, his ears in an epic fight to remain wide open despite his ever increasing grin. The features on his face perpetually waged wars for space. Luke always had the most animated expressions.

Ian, on the other hand, sat silent, paying absolutely no attention to the banter on the screen. Don’t get him wrong, he liked reading some of the Harry Potter books, but he always thought the movies were pretty… shitty. He only agreed to marathon them with Luke because he had nothing else to do, and Luke did get pretty adorable when he was excited. They were already to the third movie, and he still had the goofy smile on his face. Had he ever grown up?

All of the sudden, Luke got even more excited and turned to Ian, saying, “Aw yeah, here comes my favorite part!” Ian could’ve sworn that Luke had already said that at least 178 times that night, but who was counting? This time, however, Luke frowned. “Y’know man, we don’t have to watch these if you don’t want to.”

Oh. Was Ian’s lack of attention to the movie that obvious?

“What makes you say that?” Ian asked, even though he knew it probably was painfully obvious.

“I mean, this whole time, you’ve just been staring at me, not even watching the movie. I kinda liked it at first, but now it’s just givin’ me weird vibes.” Luke shuddered, as if a ghost had just walked through him.

Furrowing his brow slightly, Ian said, “What? No, I’ve been paying attention… Sort of.” Luke raised an eyebrow.

Turning to the screen, Ian racked his brain for the context of this scene. Harry and the others were approaching Draco and his cronies, with Hermione in the lead. Oh yeah, the movie stupidly abridged this scene! He remembered it.

“If I’m honest, I preferred it in the book when Hermione slapped Draco-“ Ian started, wanting to prove that he knew what was going on. But Luke just shushed him. He was into the movie again.

Sighing, Ian leaned his face on one hand and continued to watch Luke as he threw his head back and crinkled his nose. “You go girl!” He yelled to the screen.

His laughter worked infectiously. Ian began laughing as well, and shook his head. “Luke, I never knew you were such a nerd. I mean I knew you were a nerd, but wow. This is just embarrassing.”

With a sarcastic pout, Luke turned to Ian. “I always envisioned myself as a jock, though.” Ian, actually a bit shocked that he responded instead of ignoring him and focusing on the movie.

“Oh please. You snort when you laugh, you play D&D, and you rap-“ Luke had a look on his face as if he was about to argue that rapping was cool, until Ian finished, “about video games.”

Luke turned to watch the movie again, although this time, he didn’t beam like he did before. He sat, his eyes slightly glazed, as if he was deep in thought about something. Ian almost felt bad for saying what he did, but he didn’t take it back. That would just be a lie. Besides, who cares if he’s a nerd? Luke himself didn’t even to seem to care at first.

Ian, for the first time, decided to watch the movie instead of Luke. Now Luke’s expression just made him feel guilty. The movie didn’t really make Ian feel much better though.

After about five minutes, when Ian was surprisingly getting decently into the story, the characters suddenly froze on screen. Ian looked over at Luke, who had a smirk on his face and the remote in his hand. “Hey, I was actually starting to get invested!” Ian complained.

Luke turned over to Ian, locking their eyes into an unbreakable gaze. It was a bit… unsettling. He looked like he had something mischievous in mind. For what seemed like minutes (but was more accurately about 20 seconds), the two boys stared at each other, Luke’s expression unchanging, and Ian’s expression becoming more and more uncomfortable. Ian blinked, then sputtered, “Wh… why are you looking at me like that?”

Then Luke stood up, and walked over the door of the room. You see, all of the Hidden Block guys were renting a house together for a little celebration of their third anniversary. And well… Luke knew things were about to get interesting, and he didn’t want anyone finding them in a compromising position. He locked the door with a little click, and on the other side of the room, Ian gulped.

Luke approached the sofa where Ian was sitting, and paused for just a moment, running his eyes up and down Ian’s body. Then, turned his snapback backwards, and instead of taking his usual space next to Ian on it, he leaned against the back cushions of the sofa and kneeled on Ian’s thighs, pinning him to the couch. Red immediately rushed across Ian’s face. The boys’ noses were almost touching, and the rest of their faces were just centimeters away.

Luke re-positioned himself so that his left forearm was leaning onto the top of the couch, and his other hand was pulling on Ian’s collar, moving their faces closer than before. Leaning into his ear, Luke whispered, “If I was such a big nerd, could I do this?”

Ian choked on his words a bit when he replied with, “Well, I can’t say I’m not thinking about how big you are right now hahaha…” But it was really forced and it wasn’t even a good joke. Luke trembled a bit, obviously trying to hold back laughter from such an idiotic comment. Then he stilled again.

For a moment, Ian was unsure if Luke was going to do anything. They had been dating in private for a couple weeks, but they had never done anything more than an innocent kiss. Luke was the one who wanted to go slow, too, so this was a bit of a shock.

What was more shocking, however, was the sudden cold and wet sensation Ian felt on his neck. He jumped a little at first, then accepted it, his heart beating faster and faster every second. Luke giggled for a moment, then kissed Ian’s neck, and his hands moved to Ian’s shirt to unbutton it when he hesitated. He leaned back, and locked eyes with Ian again. Then, before he could do anything, Ian leaned in and kissed him. Luke immediately threw his hands up to Ian’s head, one on the side of his face and the other running through Ian’s hair. Ian ran one hand lower and lower down Luke’s torso and eventually slid that hand into Luke’s back pocket. With the other hand, he tried to remove Luke’s snapback, but Luke suddenly grabbed that hand and pulled it to his thigh. He clicked his tongue and shook his head. “Nah. Don’t do that, bro.”

Ian, face flushed, frowned. He was tired of being the one who was controlled here. So, he pushed Luke off of him, and dragged him by the ear to the bed in the room. Pushing back a wide-eyed Luke onto the bed, Ian crawled onto him, pulled off his precious hat, then ran a hand through his hair. “Stop hiding your hair all the time. It’s actually pretty nice.” Luke gulped and nodded. “Now,” Ian leaned in, “where were we?”

Ian leaned in again, and started with gentle kiss. Then, as soon as Luke opened his mouth to breath, Ian stuck his tongue into Luke’s mouth, and the two began to kiss with more passion than before. Thank God Ian was in control, now, or this would take forever.

They broke apart, panting, and Ian asked, “Why don’t you work on what you wanted to do before?” He pulled Luke’s hands to his shirt, guiding him as unbuttoned it slowly down. Luke sat up slowly, and pushed Ian against the bed as he pecked his neck, then his chest, and slowly but surely, he reached Ian’s jeans. Luke’s face reddened, but he didn’t stop. He began to unzip Ian’s pants, Ian sat up and wagged his finger. “Not yet…” he said, and he laughed at Luke’s confused face. Grabbing the bottom of Luke’s shirt, Ian ran a hand up it and pulled it off of him. Then he ran an arm up and down Luke’s chest. “Oh God, Luke, you’re so ripped.”

Luke laughed, then his face suddenly straightened. “Wait, really?”

Ian, eyes lidded, leaned in. “Definitely,” he whispered, and then he began to insert his tongue into Luke’s mouth again. 

Luke pulled back. “You really mean that man?”

Rolling his eyes, Ian replied shortly, “Yes.” Then he began to slide his hands down Luke’s chest, but Luke grabbed them in his hands before they could get anywhere fun.

Ian, pretty annoyed by now, tried to pull away, but looking into Luke’s face, suddenly saw his eyes for the first time. Tears filled up his eyes and he beamed. “Thanks, Ian.”

Laughing, Ian said, “What the fuck? Why does it matter that you’re ripped?”

Luke shrugged. “Ripped people are cool, right?”

“Dude, how old are you?” Ian shook his head. “You’re cool as you are, okay? Hiding who you are just makes you boring and dishonest.”

Luke sat silent for a moment, seeming to have trouble keeping his face straight. 

Now, starting to get worried, Ian said, “Luke, are you okay? I’m not really sorry if I offended you, but if you want-”

Abruptly, Luke burst into laughter. “Okay, that was hard to keep up, but apparently I was convincing enough.”

Ian crossed his arms and snapped, “What the fuck are you talking about?”

Wiping away some tears, Luke said, “You see, one time I pretended to love Hana to set her up with PBG, and so now I had to find a way to convince myself to be confident enough to make out with you, you know? And I always win fights, so I decided to argue in a way where I had to prove myself by making out.”

Ian blinked, shaking his head a bit, and said, “Luke, that makes absolutely no sense at all.”

“Yeah it does, and it worked, so…” he leaned over and put back on his snapback. “Well, now that that is over with, lets get back to the Prisoner of Azkaban. Who knows, we might even start making out without having to pause the movie!” He jumped over to the couch with only the giddy that he has. 

Ian sighed, rubbing his face in his hands. Was he really dating this guy?

But when Luke turned and smiled to Ian again, eyes sparkling with enthusiasm, Ian decided that dating Luke really wasn’t all that bad after all. 

Well… at least it was exciting, unlike this damn movie.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE HARRY POTTER THIS DOES NOT PORTRAY HOW I FEEL ABOUT HARRY POTTER


End file.
